Optical communication networks serve an important function in worldwide communication. They have increasingly replaced copper wire communications due to various advantages that they offer. Optical communication networks may include various nodes connected by optical fibers or free space. As users demand higher data rates, it is becoming increasingly important to transmit and receive optical data more accurately.